Five Kisses
by meisalliam
Summary: The development of Aragorn and Legolas's relationship from friend to more with five kisses. SLASH AL
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, no profit is being made on this story.

The first was unassuming.

A simple kiss between the best of friends. It all started the day that Aragorn saw Legolas at the bathing pool. Whilst travelling with the fellowship the entire company had little time to bathe. Thankfully Gandalf had told them all that they would have a rest for two days.

Each of the Fellowship members were concentrated on their own tasks. Boromir was polishing his shield. Gimli was methodically sharpening each of his weapons. Gandalf was standing tall and silent content simply leaning back against a tree, blowing smoke ships from his pipe. The Hobbit's were scouring the forest floor for Mushrooms. So far they had a large collection.

Looking at every member of the group he realised that Legolas had disappeared..

"Where is Legolas?" Aragorn was instantly worried his long term best friend was dear to him.

"Humph who cares blasted Elf getting himself lost" Gimli humped and settled back to sharpening his axe.

Turning his eyes skyward he searched for any sign of the blond wood elf. Sighing Aragorn knew he would never find the archer amongst the trees if he did not want to be seen.. He continued his fruitless search just so he could concentrate on anything except the horrible fact that Legolas could be in Trouble.

Suddenly a sharp pull on the bottom of his tunic drew his attention. Smiling he looked down and saw the face of a Hobbit looking up at him.

Frodo easily returned the smile feeling relaxed as if the ring was not there. "Legolas has gone to bathe." Frodo chuckled to himself. "He said that just because he had to travel with a Dwarf and filthy Ranger did not mean he had to smell like one" Giggling Frodo rejoined his cousins in the search for supper.

Aragorn laughed That was just like Legolas.

Legolas was lingering in the pool. It had rushes at the side that wove in and out of each other. The water was the perfect temperature. He knew that by know the fellowship would be getting ready for Supper. Aragorn would most likely be panicking over where Legolas himself had gone too. But the archer had needed this rest and respite from the Fellowship it was not in his nature to spend a lot of time around other people.

"I know you are there Aragorn you can come out." Legolas knew the sound of Aragorns footsteps almost as well as he knew his own.

"I thought I had you this time. You were distracted I never thought you would hear me!" Strider lived up to his name as he strode intro the clearing surrounding the pool.

"You'll have to better than that Mellon nin to fool me" Legolas sighed at the word Friend. This all Aragorn was to him and all he ever would be. Why would Estel want A simple Wood elf whilst he could have the Evenstar.

Aragorn did not answer and simply held up the drying cloth that Legolas had brought with him. Having no doubts about his body Legolas simply swum to the side of the pond and climb into the arms of Aragorn who enveloped Legolas in the cloth. Gently rubbing the elf's arm Aragorn marvelled and not for the first time what it would feel like to have the Elf princes lithe body rubbing gently against his and his velvet lips touching the rangers rough ones.

As if on cue the two beings shook the heads to rid themselves of the images created by their thoughts. Gently Aragorn leant down and brushed his lips onto Legolas's. 

Pulling away, Aragorn saw the shocked look on the princes face. 

"I'm sorry I was . . ." Aragorn stuttered backing away.

"Aragorn don't go . . . What were you going to say" But Aragorn was gone having run out of the clearing and back to the fellowship. Towelling his hair and brushing it. Legolas put his clothes back on and walked back to camp.

Later that night Legolas was on watch he went to sit by the fire after having been woken by Boromir. He was surprised to see Aragorn there.

"I was Curious" Nothing else was said but Aragorn shifted slightly and Legolas sat down in front of The man who looped his arms around the elf. The stayed there for the remainder of the watches.

If you asked them years later about there relationship and how it started the simply said "We were Curious"


	2. Second Kiss

Disclaimer: I am not making money on this fiction. I do not own the characters. Although I do own the plot. Or lack of one as the case may be.

I want to make this clear now. I will not be writing any graphic sex scenes. Although sex is mentioned in this fic and maybe other chapters. Also the only physical relationship in this story is five kisses. One each chapter. I will be writing five chapters as I had a review saying "Is that it" So in the words of Elijah Wood "It's gonna continue"

The second was expected.

A Mutual kiss shared between tentative lovers.

The two were sitting under the branches of a tree in Fangorn forest. Gimli was off searching for fire wood. The two had, had no contact well sexual contact since the kiss by the lake. Both had sent secret smiles towards each other but neither had broached the subject..

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked hesitantly. "Can we talk please?"

"Of course my Angel" Aragorn replied. Motioning Legolas over to, sit near him. Aragorn couldn't help but admire the golden prince as he rose and almost floated over to the man.

"Please tell me it wasn't just curiosity that made you . . " Legolas trailed of unintentionally brushing his lips with his finger tips. Legolas pleaded with the man. "Please tell me it was more than that to you. It was to me."

"My Beautiful fool. I t was. I feel something for you." Aragorn stumbled over his words. He leant down to capture Legolas's sweet addictive lips with his when suddenly the Prince turned his head.

"No Estel. I will not be a play thing. A comfort whist you are Parted from Your Lady Arwen. I will not be simply thrown away from you once you are bored. I have never given my heart to any one and I never intended to but you, you make me feel things I never thought I could fee. I can not simply be a bed warmer." 

The anguish in Legolas's eyes shocked the Ranger. The wood elf was known for being able to pull a mask down his face to cover any emotion except vague indifference. But he was failing miserably. The pent up tears in the elf's eyes gave him a slightly mad look as if desperate for reassurance and for Love.

"My Sweet Elf. Arwen and I broke up." Aragorn smiled at the slightly confused expression on Legolas's face. "she let me keep her Jewel as a sign of the Sibling love between us. We realised all we ever had was a physical attraction and that died."

Aragorn reached round the Fair elf's slender waist and pulled the elf against his side. Again he leant down as if to finally catch the desired prize. But then they sprung apart as Gimli walked into the Camp.

Aragorn looked round annoyed that yet again he had failed to kiss the beautiful elf before him.

"One of you can take the first watch as you made me collect all the fire wood." Gimli moaned as he walked towards the pair, nay the Couple.

Legolas glanced at the Handsome ranger and stated with no room for argument. "I will take the watch" With this Legolas stood and glided towards the trees. Aragorn knew it was pointless to fight the decision.

The next morning Gimli was forced to listen to Aragorn shouting at Legolas for not waking them to rake over the watch.

"I'm Sorry Aragorn. I just did not notice the time passing." Legolas looked sorry and ashamed at having been distracted. "I didn't mean it honest"

Even Gimli could see the sorrow and grief on the elf's face. "Come on Aragorn the lads is sorry can't you see. What's happened happens we can't change it can we!"

Legolas was so grateful for Gimli's intervention that he did not even protest at the fact that he had been called "Lad" despite the fact that he was 2931 years old. Aragorn simply gave Legolas one last lingering look of distrust before gathering his pack and storming off. Gimli trotted off after him. If either had stopped to look back for even a moment they would have seen a single solitary tear pass down the fair elf's pale face before he to shook his mane of gold hair and strode off.

"I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide"

"Mithrandir "

"Is that truly you Gandalf?" asked Gimli disbelievingly.

That night Legolas approached Aragorn, "I am sorry Aragorn" Legolas whispered pitifully.

"I have forgiven you for not waking us as long as you rest all tonight" Aragorn replied sharply, intentionally ignoring the wince that Legolas gave at his tone.

"No I am sorry for not trusting you. I am sorry for thinking that I was only a bed warmer in your eyes. I know that you would never treat any one that way. You are a kind, compassionate person. I have no idea why you should, but if you promise to Take me back I will lay flat on my back for you to show I trust you, just please forgive me!" Legolas seemed to deflate after saying this.

Aragorn gave a half smile and pulled the young elf down and on to his lap. Turning his head slightly Legolas marvelled at the Rangers chiselled chin and defined feature. As well as his raven hair. Aragorn was amazed at the high cheek bones, startling emerald eyes and long silky blond hair.

"Legolas I do not need you to lay for me. I do not want you only for that . I think I love you but was afraid to say. I have been in love with you since the day 2931 years ago that I got to hold you in my arms when you were born."

****

A/N Aragorn is immortal in this fic. He is approximately 7000 years old and help to teach Legolas as he grew up. I don't like the thought of Legolas becoming mortal so Aragorn becomes immortal.

Their lips merged as the two creatures connected in mind, body and Soul

"It was trust that made me do this" Legolas confided in him.

If you asked years later how their relationship survived they simply said "It was trust that made us do this"


	3. Third Kiss

Disclaimer: I do own all the characters in this story. Wait I wish I owned all the characters in this story but unfortunately I do not. They belong tom the wonderful J,R.R.Tolkien.

****

I want to thank every person out there who has been reviewing my fics. Your views are so appreciated. I am currently working on the remaining two chapters of Five Kisses. I am also considering an epilogue as well as a new story, about Legolas, Aragorn and their lives after their marriage. That one will probably include MPREG. 

The third was Powerful.

A Secret Kiss shared between two equal Partners.

The four members of the Fellowship were sitting in the grand hall of Edoras the Capital of Rohan. Opposite were the Royal Family. King Theoden was watching the companions sit and eat in silence. Legolas was slowly picking at small pieces of fruit in front of him not completely trusting the Lord of Rohan to not put something in his food as none of the Rohan people seemed to trust an elf. The stories of evil elves who attacked men having been told all over.

"I am afraid that you must share rooms." Lady Eowyn said gazing at Aragorn. "We did not expect your arrival and there are so many refugees…" she trailed off at the sight of her object of affection telling the blond elf to eat more. When the silent argument between the pair got too much Gandalf stood up.

"That is fine Eowyn. If Legolas and Aragorn share I will share with master Dwarf" He announced with a smile.

"well there is one more thing" The king replied blushing. "One room only has a double bed and well . . ." Very much like his sister daughter he trailed off. "It only had one bed. And it is a single one." He blurted.

Laughing "We will share Legolas and I we do not mind we are friends of many years and have slept in closer confines than that" At this Legolas seemed to choke on a piece of fruit and blushed. Aragorn then realised what he had said sounded like. "No no not like that I mean um well I mean." Cutting the Future king off Gandalf put his hand on The man's shoulder and turned him around.

"My Lady would you perhaps show us the way. Before this man says anything else that he shouldn't"

Gimli asked chuckling at the blush on both the Rangers and the Wood elf's faces. 

"This is the single bed room my Lords I hope you find it suitable. If you need me I will be in the main hall. Goodnight" Eowyn left the couple on there own. 

Chuckling Aragorn walked over to the window and peered out astonished on the beautiful view visible from it. Turning around to tell The fair Prince that he should see it when He saw the elf lying curled up on his side. The elf looked so cute asleep. His eyes closed which was unusual for and elf. But then again Legolas had always been different. He had always slept with his eyes shut and no manner of bribes or threats could make him do anything else.

A/N Sorry I know elves sleep with their eyes open. I also know that in TTT we are told Legolas does.. But the idea of Legolas sleeping with his eyes open freakes me out so ta da Author magic now he doesn't Okay.

Moving over o the bed he kicked of his boots and shrugged off his tunic and slid under the covers with the elf. Slipping his arms around the fair beauty he held him close as he let himself fall into dreams. Following his beloved.

"Wake up. Wake up you fools. Do you want to be found out." The shaking of their companions did not seem to work so the pair Of Gimli and Mithrandir plan again. Clutching a large basin of water the wizard pours the entire content over the Ranger and Elf. Both separate gasping for air.

"What was that for." Legolas gasped shaking his hair to get rid as many droplets of water as possible.

Glancing at the elf Aragorn fell in love with him all over again. "If you wanted to keep your relationship a secret you are being to obvious" Gimli said. "yes we know we are not stupid. You are lucky we found you wrapped around each other like that it's almost indecent. And what about Arwen"

Aragorns POV

I could kill Gimli for mentioning Arwen as if Legolas was not insecure enough about that just to have others remind him. On cue I feel my fair love tense beside me, slowly I stroke his hair feeling the silky strands and whispering that I is okay and that I love him. "Arwen is not an issue. She knows where my heart lies."

Legolas's POV

Why on Middle Earth did Gimli have to mention her. I always feel that Aragorn will leave me for her. She is the Evenstar of our people. True some call me the Sun star but it is not the same. UI tense. Aragorn runs his gentle hands through my hair and whispers to me. That he loves me and that he will not leave me. I do not relax completely until Aragorn says "Arwen is not an issue. She knows where my heart lies."

Normal

The sight of the two lovers made Gandalf smile as if he had been expecting it. "You are good for each other. Your love will be hope for both Men and Elves. In these dark times we will need all the love and hope that we can get." Aragorn smiled at the Istari and Legolas rose from the bed and bowed slightly.

"Now if none of you mind I think I will go dry off" Walking over to his pack he pulled out two drying clothes and began towelling his hair dry.

"You should tell the King he will find out eventually and I think he would rather you told him" Gimli explained to Legolas. 

"You are more perceptive than it seems my Friend" Legolas stated. Smiling as the dwarf handed the elf a brush produced again from Legolas's pack.

"Now let us leave for Breakfast." The four left the room. Aragorn offered his arm to the Prince who gladly accepted it and they left down the sweeping stair case and into the room in which just yesterday they had eaten their evening meal.

"Ah good morning although it is nearly Afternoon" The King teased lightly.

"My lord" Aragorn began. "I do not know of the customs of your people and neither do I pretend to. But this must be said before it gets out of hand. Legolas and I are together and in Lovers. We do not seek either approval or damnation al we ask for is permission to live our lives as wee see fit."

"I* wish that I could say that I was surprised by this but an old eye see's much." Theoden explained." Since I meet you I have seen a bond between you that is deeper than the greatest friendship although you say you do not seek approval I grant it and hope that you will be Happy"

The couple gently brushed their lips together before the man decided to deepen the kiss by exploring the Elf's mouth with his tongue finally the pair broke apart.

"Thank you" Legolas looked slightly embarrassed at having become the centre of attention for the entire room and all the Lords and Lady's within it. "Now let us eat. And so you know respect for each other and for you made us wish to tell you.

If you asked them years later how they told people of their love the simply said "We respected others and ourselves.


	4. Fourth Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters 

The fourth was desired

A loving kiss shared between two betrothed.

Gandalf lifted the crown which lay on the cushion of velvet and gently placed it atop the new kings head. Said king rose and gazed at his new people searching for the one face he truly wished to see. Descending the stone steps of the white city, he was cheered and called for. Smiling he nodded to many lord and ladies of the court.

The war was over, good had prevailed and all members except Boromir (Valar rest his soul) had made t back alive. The city of Gondor had near been destroyed but with a new age comes a new king and new hope, for the future. The citizens of Gondor clapped as their King addressed them. "My people. Thank you for this warm reception and I promise that together the White city will be restored to it's former glory." Here King Elesser was forced to stop as the gathered crowd erupted into yet more cheers. "I hope that as a united group we can over come what little is left of the dark forces. With our renewed alliance with Rohan and the Elf colonies coming out of the seclusion again we can call this Middle-Earth" Aragorn smiled as the people around him bowed.

Continuing to move forward. Aragorn saw the people of Gondor part as the parties form the elf delegations moved forwards. First Lothlorien. The Lord and Lady of the Woods came forward and renewed their pledge to Gondor for support and help. 

Next the Rivendel Elves came forward included in this group was Arwen Undominel the Evenstar of her people. Wearing a light blue dress and her hair flowing free it was easy to see why. As they approached the King bowed to the Elves who in return lifted their hands in an Elvish greeting.

"Greetings King Elesser. We extend our greetings to all your people" Elrond Lord of Imadris stated whist smiling at his foster son. "You have come a long way since the four year old adopted by me."

"Please Ada it has always been Estel and forever it shall be." Aragorn laughed as his twin brothers hugged him and told him how proud they were to Have a King in the family and how ho should try not to mess it up.

Moving so as to face his previous love of his life Aragorn removed a delicate Jewel from the pocket on his tunic and handed it back to the one who was now nothing but a sister. "Give it to someone worthy of your love." 

"You shall always have my love Estel. But as a sister and nothing more. It brings me joy to see you have found another" Arwen smiled at the bemused look on her foster brothers face "You never could hide anything."

Moving aside the Rivendel elves stood near those form Lothlorien as the final Elven kingdom made themselves known. The elves of Mirkwood stood in front. All having long Brown hair not unsimilar to the elves form Rivendel. That is all brown except one.

Mirkwoods Royal family was in front. The King Thranduil surveying King Elesser. "My congratulations Elesser this has become a fine country and it will only become better under your fair rule. The princes of Mirkwood also stood forward and bowed to the new King. Until it came to the youngest prince. Prince Legolas.

Aragorn's POV

I can't believe it how beautiful he looks. The gentle eyes shone with emotion. One I know to be love. His forehead is decorated with a simple circlet of mithril and Gold joined in the middle by a single leaf. Much simpler than his brothers. But it looks perfect. Wearing robes of a gentle blue which matched his eyes and made me fall in love all over again. His fair face was surrounded by golden hair. The one thing that made many believe he was a Lothlorien elf. His hair, that wonderful silky amazing hair hung down either side of my elf's face and made him seem so innocent and naïve. Each time I see him I love him more.

Legolas's POV

My father and brothers finally finish speaking with Aragorn and I can move forward to greet him. I am struck to stillness by his radiance. His brown hair is kept off his face by his crown which brings out the green in his eyes which can only usually be seen when you are very close. His robes are a dark blue and look very heavy and uncomfortable but on him they are perfect. With him anything is perfect. He reaches out his hand and takes mine he hold onto it and places it on his face. Each time I see him I love him more.

Normal POV

The Humans and the Elves gasp at this public display of affection between man and elf. The y are gazing into each others eyes, until both King Thranduil and Lord Elrond place a hand on their respective sons shoulders.

"Perhaps this should be continued in private" Lord Elrond suggested.

Letting go off Legolas's hand Aragorn agreed and they moved to inside the Palace.

"Arwen and I agreed a long time ago what we felt for each other was lust not love" Aragorn tried to explain to the furious Thranduil. "I love your son and I believe he loves me"

"I do not care King Elesser if your affections are so easily swayed you may change your mind about my youngest and I will not let him go with someone who will leave him especially not a man." Thranduil announced beginning to drag Legolas to the door.

The argument had been carrying on for what felt like hours, the had quickly persuaded Lord Elrond and now the three of them were trying to convince the King of Mirkwood.

"Please Adar you do not know how much it hurts my heart for the two most important men in my love to argue over me in such a fashion. I am a adult and can make my own decisions I am not and Elfling any more I love Aragorn and he loves me." Legolas's shook to begin with but grew stronger. "I offered my body tom him and he did not take advantage I do not care what you say I will stay with Estel for I wish to and you can not force me other wise."

Starring at the two lovers Thranduil shouted "I give up. But if you ever hurt my son I will kill you." Thranduil said menacingly to Aragorn.

The pair were soon laughing as they left the room arm in arm. That evening whilst at the feast Aragorn asked for silence.

"I wish to address a matter that has been growing on my mind. As King of this land I am meant to have a Queen to rule with me instead I wish to have a Prince are there any here which say no to that" As no one spoke he continued. Getting down onto one knee "Legolas you are the love and light of my life will you do me the great honour of permitting to become my Husband? Will you Marry me?" 

Speechless Legolas threw himself into Aragorns arms. "Yes. Yes I will." Legolas answered breathlessly. 

The two joined their lips together in a searing kiss which scorched their souls neither heard the loud cheers around them as Aragorn slipped a beautiful ring of Mithril on to Legolas's ring finger.

"Love made me do this"

If you asked them years later how they sealed their relationship with each other they simply answered "Love made us do this"

Go me Chapter four only one left. I really hope that you review. (Hint Hint) I love reading them as they make me feel good about myself.


	5. Final Kiss

****

Disclaimer: I own all the characters and I own the settings and everything else you recognise. Anything you do not is J.R.R.Tolkien.

Wait strike that reverse it.

The fifth was loving

A wonderful kiss shared between a married couple.

The members of the Fellowship were gathered in the study of King Eleseer. Waiting anxiously for what he wished to say to them. No one that is except one other knew for definite what was going on, although all had their suspicions. "You would think that he would be on time considering he decided to call this meeting." Sam sounded annoyed a tone that did not fit the simple kind Gardner correctly. "Mister Frodo still needs his rest you know." As Samwise spoke Legolas blushed slightly.

"I am sorry I am sure he told me this time is when we should meet I will go find him. " Rising the fair elf went to the door and started to pull it at the exact same time as it was pushed form the other side. The doors momentum pushed Legolas backwards and unfortunately in to the path of Gimli's axe handle tripping the usual graceful elf hit his head on a table.

"Coming onto the room Aragorn saw what had happened and helped the elf to his feet. "I am sorry, are you okay." Looking the elf over the king of Gondor saw a slight trickle of blood working it's way down the fair skin. Slapping the hands of Aragorn away Legolas rose unsteadily to his feet and placed a clean handkerchief from his tunic onto the cut.

"I am fine Estel. There is no problem." Gently the King led the Elf over to a chair and seeing that this was the last one spare in the room. Sat down and pulled the prince down to sit in his lap. Effectively cradling the prince within his arms. Legolas nuzzled his head into Aragorns neck and the two stayed that way, whilst the other fellowship members gave each other meaningful looks.

Finishing his cuddle with his love Aragorn looked at the friends and spoke in a confident voice "My friends I asked you here today so that you could witness a great event. I wish all of you to be witnesses to the marriage of myself and Legolas." As he said this all of the fellowship rose to their feet and started to hug the Man and elf. 

Pulling on the Kings tunic Frodo got the man to crouch down and whispered in his ear "It started at the lake didn't it." Frodo said knowingly. Nodding the King agreed and went to free his future Husband from the clutches of the Hobbits who were swarming over him.

"Do we take that as a yes then!" Legolas laughed pushing himself against Aragorn "Or do you still need persuasion" The couple looked at each other and lost themselves in each others eyes.

Breaking them out of their moment Pippin asked "When's the wedding, is there going to be a feast." The hungry look in the Hobbits eye made every one in the room laugh.

"Yes there will be a east and the wedding is tomorrow," at the shocked look on everyone's face Legolas continued " Aragorns advisors suggest that he should be married quickly so we will!"

"Legolas wake up. It's time to get ready" King Thranduil walked into his youngest sons room and shook the still sleeping elf's shoulder waking Legolas. Pulling the elf out of bed Legolas was led to the bathing chambers.

A tradition in Mirkwood was for whoever getting married to be looked after by the nearest family member to them for the entire day. This meant that Legolas was being washed dried and dressed by his father. It was really important to Legolas because it meant that Thranduil had excepted his relationship to Aragorn.

The wedding was not till the evening as Legolas had wanted it under the stars,. Aragorn had been informed several hours earlier when he had been awoken by Elrond that Legolas had been up since dawn with his father getting ready.

Finally at dusk both Aragorn and Legolas were ready. Aragorn was waiting at the alter. It had been decided that Legolas would act the part of the Female in the traditional Human marriage ceremony although Thranduil had been angry at this and had again almost stopped the Wedding until Legolas pleaded.

Stopping just outside the door of the hall in which they were to be married. Thranduil pulled out a small package from his inner tunic. "Your Naneth left this for you bride on your wedding day. But as you marry a man I wish you to wear it." Inside the package was a delicate circlet of Mithril which could have been fitted to Legolas's head slipping it on Legolas knew that his father loved him and would support him and his relationship. Pushing open the door to the hall the King and Prince entered.

Aragorns POV

He looks like an angel. His Gold hair swims around his fair face and makes him look as if he glows. If there is anything as fair and wondrous as him in all of Middle Earth then it must be the Valor. He wears a robe of cream that makes him look paler than usual but on him it does not look sickly but beautiful. The robe hugs him and flows in all the right places to show off his hourglass figure and his wrists and ankles sport gold bangles which clink together.

His hair is by far his most wonderful feature, it lays wildly but looks perfect. Upon his head is a delicate and intricate crown which depicts everything about him.

He is wonderful. He is delicate. And he is Mine.

Legolas's POV

He looks like a King. Well he is but he looks so noble and royal. His dark wavy hair frames his strong face and his eyes bore in to mine making me feel warm from the inside. I f there is anything as true and grand as him in all of Middle Earth then it must be the Valor . He wears a tunic and leggings made of black velvet. They fit his body and help to show off his muscled figure. His skin looks dark and tanned than any other king, simply showing how special he truly is. Upon his head is the crown of Gondor which looks so perfect to him as if it belongs.

His eyes are by far the best thing about him. So deep and looking into them I feel as if I ma falling into a pool of light. 

He is noble. He is grand. And he is Mine.

Both POV

What have I done to deserve him. He is perfect. Each time I look at him I feel as if I am falling in love all over again.

Normal POV

The procession of elves from Mirkwood parts and the two ,lovers are reunited t the alter. Offering his Arm to his love Aragorn smiled at the beautiful creature before him.

The vicar started to recite the lines which re needed until it came to the vow.

"Legolas, you are my everything. I love you for who you are. Together we are one soul a single entity. You are my shooting star. I love you and promise to stay faithful and to honour you for eternity."

"Aragorn, you are my soul mate. We have been together a short time but It feels like a life time. I love you and promise to stay faithful and to honour you for eternity."

As the vows ended. Legolas and Aragorn came together as a single soul as there lips meet and their tongue entwined in a slow passionate kiss which conveyed their everlasting love to each other.

Breaking apart as one they said. "I love you"

If you asked them years later about there relationship they simply said.

"It started with Curiosity, continued due to Trust lasted because of Respect and was solid thank to Love"

As Legolas and Aragorn spent their immortal lives together they told their story. The story of Five Kisses

****

Oh my God. I have finished Five Kisses. I have so enjoyed writing this story and hope you liked reading this. I have decided to write about their lives in a new story called

"Happily ever After"

Please review and tell me what is good and what's not. And also should I keep writing new stories?


End file.
